Faulty connectors and/or conductors may cause overheating of components in electrical systems, and in some cases may even cause fires. Arc detection circuits might not always be triggered in cases of overheating. Overheating of conductors may be an especially acute problem in renewable power systems (e.g. photovoltaic and wind-power systems), where temperatures of system components may already be high due to exposure to the sun and the heating of components during power generation and conversion. Additionally, connectors may be prone to overheating due to the erosion of electrical contact mechanisms over time. Cost-effective detection of overheating of sections of power systems which are not adjacent to components containing logical circuitry (e.g. connectors or conductor areas which are not adjacent to system sensors and/or devices) may be an especially challenging task. There is a need for effective solutions for rapid detection of and response to overheating of components in such systems.